Smogon University
by The Lost Atom
Summary: Emile D. Elric aka Mad Scientist Emerald is forced to leave Hoenn University and attend Smogon University because of their recent research regarding Fairy Type Pokémon and Mega Evolution. The renowned Hoenn Poke Scholar is demoted to a first year student and must endure the challenges that lie ahead in the thrilling adventure at Smogon University. Wanna be a student too? Register!
1. Pilot

**Smogon University**

**TheLostAtom**

**Emile D. Elric AKA Mad Scientist Emerald**

A single brown leaf swayed through the airs of Kalos, passing by the prestige windows of the recently renowned Smogon University. Entering the main doors of the Smogon University Academic Building was an interesting trainer. He featured spiky white hair as well as an emerald colored head band, dressed in orange, black, and green athletic attire and featuring a green backpack.

The student looked around with a bored expression, seeming very unimpressed with his current situation. He spotted the registration office, heaving a sigh.

"Kalos… Pah." He scoffed, approaching the registration office with closed eyes and hands in pockets.

The registration lady was your typical uptight registration lady, looking at the bright computer screen through her glasses. Multiple desks were located behind her, all featuring women on computers. The white haired student stopped in front of her desk without a word. After a few seconds the registration lady peered at the white haired student over her glasses, seeming unimpressed. "Yes?"

"Greetings, Desk. For reasons that are top secret I have been required to register for the delusion-of-grandeur Smogon University." The white haired student informed, hands on his hips.

That certainly had the attention of all the office girls. _"Who is this guy?" "Who the hell does he think he is?"_

"Umm… Yeah… Registration was three months ago there kid. Classes start in an hour." The registration lady informed.

There was a short silence. The white haired boy started to laugh silently. Then, louder; "MUAH HA HA HA!"

The office ladies exchanged glances of utter confusion. Their eyes widened slightly as the white haired boy pointed a finger at the registration lady, a hand on his hip.

"Do you happen to know who I am, registration lady of below average income?" The white boy challenged.

"Umm, nope. Can't say I care either." The registration lady declined, her face unimpressed, the girls in the back snickering.

"I am Emerald, genius and evil mad scientist! BEHOLD!" Emerald introduced, revealing his Hoenn University Student Card.

The registration lady leaned forward ever so slightly with a squint, adjusting her glasses. "Says' here your name is Emily."

Emerald's jaw hit the ground, his face white as snow as all the girls snickered.

"IT'S EMILE! A-MEAL! NOT EMILY!" Emile clarified, his face enraged and fist clenched.

The registration ladies continued to giggle and snicker and snort about, hands by their mouths in laughter.

"Yes, mock me now, Desk. But one day you'll all be trembling beneath my feet. Muah ha ha HA!" Emerald laughed, facing skyward with evil hands.

"Hand me your current student card, hun." The registration lady ordered.

Emerald passed her his card. The registration lady examined it, then placed it by her keyboard. She proceeded to type.

"Okay, I see. You're already a student, you're just transferring from Hoenn University. This should only take a minute." The registration lady informed.

"Not just any ordinary student, Desk. I am Hoenn University's 101st Poke Scholar. I'm already four years into my degree." Emerald informed, back facing the registration lady with folded arms.

"Hoenn, huh? No wonder you transferred here." The registration lady calmly sniped.

"Excuse me? I quickly excoriate your feckless attempt to juxtapose, Desk. Smogon suffers from a serious case of megalomania because of its recent research regarding Mega Evolution and Fairy Type Pokemon. Before such discoveries this school was no more prestigious then a kindergarden class." Emerald ranted.

"Right. So if you hate it here so much, why register?" The registration lady attacked.

The office girls snickered and giggled.

"That's top secret information, and none of your business." Emerald declined, arms folded.

"Whatever. Here's your new student card. You've been successfully transferred. Have a nice day." The registration lady concluded, handing Emerald his card.

_Emile D. Elric ~Smogon University~ Year One Student_

"Year one student? Blasphemy!" Emerald cursed, pounding his fist on the desk. "Desk! What is the meaning of this?"

"What's your problem now? You've been registered, now scram. I've got a busy schedule." The registration lady declined, typing on her computer.

All of the office girls snickered and giggled. Emerald growled lightly with clenched teeth.

"Listen here… Wilma. I expected some level of absurdity from Smogon but this is utterly abstruse! I demand you reinstate my Year Four ranking immediately!" Emerald demanded, pounding a fist again.

"Look, all I do is register students. If you have a problem regarding academics, then head to the academic guidance office. It's on the second floor. Now get out of my face." Wilma silenced.

The office girls snickered and giggled once again, Emerald featuring clenched teeth and a sweat as he examined his false ranked trainer card; Year One student.

"Bah! Leave it too Smogon to exhibit such nonsense! You girls are nothing but a bunch of hens clucking about in this disorganized chicken coop you call a school! I take my leave!" Emerald ranted, running down the hall hastily afterwards.

All the girls featured somewhat stunned, confused expressions. Wilma sighed, and went back to her computer. "What a freak."

Emerald ran around the corner, pressing his hands against the wall and catching his breath, as if a swarm of angry zombies were chasing him. He glanced up at the stairwell, his spiky hair snow white. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Mr. Elric?" A young blonde academic advisor questioned, looking at her computer from behind her desk.

Emile Elric wasn't sitting in the chair in front of her desk like a normal client, but instead was standing and skimming through books on her bookshelf along the right wall.

"The name is Emerald, woman." Emerald warned, removing a big black book from her shelf.

"Yes, well. I think I see our problem." The advisor informed, gaining his attention. "It would appear that Smogon University does not recognize any of the credits you have received over at Hoenn University."

There was a short stunned silence from Emerald as he stood there, gapping like an idiot with an opened book in his hand. He then closed his mouth and eyes, and gave a calm evil laugh.

"Yes yes, fair maiden. Although your jocular personality is both charming and amusing, persist further and you shall see that this mad scientist will become rather truculent." Emerald warned.

"I'm not joking sir." The advisor declined.

"What? But this is absurd!" Emerald whined, closing the book with a single hand.

"My apologies, Mr. Elric- "It's Emerald!" "-But we cannot accept your Hoenn credits because your courses failed to take Fairy Type and Mega Evolution into account. However, your ranking as Hoenn Poke Scholar still remains relevant." The advisor explained.

"B-But-

"I'm sorry, Mr. Elric. There's nothing I can do." The advisor frowned.

Emile looked into her blue eyes with an expression of shock, frozen and unsure what to do.

Emile was standing in the hallways of the Smogon University Academic Building, his hands in his pockets, one foot against the wall. He dug out his cellphone, and brought it to his ear;

"It's me. It would appear that Smogon has made its move at last. Smogon has successfully managed to besmirch my reputation, crippling me to the lowly class of a Year One student. The fair academic lady and the clucking hens of the chicken coop have proven to be onerous, demoting me as such as oppose to providing me with some immense accolade the moment I set foot into this unworthy stronghold!"

"Hey…" A cute female voice started. "Who are you talking too?"

"Eh?" Emerald barked, lowering his cellphone and turning around.

A brown haired girl wearing a white beaked cap featuring a red ribbon, as well as short blue overalls over a red undershirt, and red shoes with high white socks was examining Emerald with a tilted head, hands behind her back. Emerald slowly raised his phone back up to his ear, turning his back to the girl and whispering into his phone with a hand by his face;

"_Additionally, it would seem that Smogon has sent some sort of robotic vixen to spy on me. Nevertheless, I'll give her the slip."_

"Gah!" Emerald barked, as the cute white hat girl took his phone from him.

"Hey. This thing isn't even on!" The white hat girl complained.

"Blast! This quarrelsome toddler has taken claim to my phone! My evil plans have been foiled! I must retreat, quickly!" Emerald cried, hiding behind his sleeve.

"Toddler?" The white hat girl acknowledged, finger on chin in thought. "I may be small, but I'm not a-

Her brown eyes widened as she saw Emerald running away. "Hey, wait!"

Emerald was standing in front of the bathroom mirror within the Arceus building, putting his arm through the sleeve of a lab coat. He examined himself in the mirror with a smirk on his face. The white spiky hair, and the long lab coat that almost reached his feet, he truly looked like a young mad scientist. Passing students shot the male bathroom door glances of confusion as they heard insane laughter coming from inside;

"MUAH HA HA HA HA! MAD SCIENTIST EMERALD IS READY FOR DESTRUCTION!"

About twelve students were sitting within the advanced pokemon theory classroom. The esteemed Professor Sycamore was giving a lecture on Mega Evolution to the class of fourth year students. Sitting in the very back of the classroom was Emerald, wearing his lab coat. He was tapping his fingers on the desk, holding up his face with a bored expression. Professor Sycamore also featured a lab coat, and long black hair.

"Greetings class. Today I want to talk to you all about Mega Evolution." Professor Sycamore started, writing down Mega Evolution on the chalkboard. "Mega Evolution is a hidden power that some Pokemon possess. Under the correct circumstances, these Pokemon will evolve even further for a temporary amount of time."

"OBJECTION!"

All of the students faced the back of the classroom, as well as Professor Sycamore, who had a calm smile on his face. Standing at the back of the classroom was a spiky white haired first year student in a lab coat, pointing at the professor with an angry expression.

"Yes, what is it?" Professor Sycamore inquired, seeming unaffected.

"You sir, are utterly insane!" Emerald challenged, pointing a finger at the professor.

The students exchanged puzzling looks; _"Who is this freak?" "What's his deal?"_

"Mega Evolution currently stands as nothing more than a childs hunch yet the "so-called experts" of Smogon teach it in their classrooms as if it is as relevant as gravity!" Emerald attacked, still standing and pointing a finger.

"It's more than just a hunch my friend. The folks back at my lab and I have quantified Pokemon's reactions to certain stones we call Mega Stones into a mathematical function that projects dynamic increases in a variety of Pokemon stats." Professor Sycamore argued.

"By that logic shoving 100 bottles of Zinc down a Pokemons throat is Mega Evolution! There's more to evolution then just massive stat increase!" Emerald countered, pointing a finger at the professor.

"Exactly, that's why-

"I bid you farewell sir!" Emerald concluded.

Everyone watched with confused, dumbfounded expressions as Emerald ran out of the classroom, his lab coat whipping in an epic fashion to accent his exit. He hid just outside the classroom door, breathing heavily with his back against the wall as if he lost a horde of zombies that were chasing him.

"Wow. That was quite a rant." A cute female voice thought aloud.

"Eh?" Emerald barked, drawling his attention to the white hat girl. "You again? Don't you have a class to attend or something?"

"Well yeah, but you forgot your phone. I had to make sure you got it back first." The white hat girl clarified, offering Emerald's black cell phone.

Emerald seemed a little shocked as he examined the white hat girl's cute smile, the girl offering the phone. He eventually accepted the phone, a little dazed; "Yeah… thanks…"

"No problem. My name is Heart, just so you know. Ooh, do you want to be friends?" Heart smiled, her hands behind her back as she leaned forward a bit.

"Friends?" Emerald inquired.

Heart watched in calm wonder as Emerald placed his hands in his lab coat pockets, the spiky white haired student facing skyward with an evil laugh; "MUAH HA HA HA!"

"I am Mad Scientist Emerald, Heart." Emerald warned, leaning into her face with a frightening expression. "I strike fear into all of those I meet. I've no need for friends."

"Hee hee." Heart giggled. "You're funny, Emerald. I like you."

"What? Like me?" Emerald gasped, seeming surprised as Heart stood there with a cute closed eyed smile. "You're supposed to be running away terrified!"

"Nope. Then we would both be lonely. And that makes me really sad." Heart countered, a cute closed eyed smile on her face, hands behind her back.

Emerald examined the shorter girl with a calm expression of shock. After a bit, he couldn't help but give a weak toothless smile.

"So are you a first year student?" Heart asked, exiting the Arceus Building with Emerald.

"Absolutely not." Emerald declined, hands in his lab coat pockets.

The sound of laughter and trash talking could be heard. Standing on the sidewalk outside of the Arceus building was a group of students, surrounding a boy dressed in a red hoodie as well as black shorts, a backwards black and gold cap on his head. The backwards capped student turned and faced Emerald and Heart, him and his swarm of fans blocking the sidewalk.

"Yo Heart. What's up shorty?" The backwards capped student greeted, his teeth clenched with a smile.

"Hi, Ethan." Heart somberly greeted, fist by her chin, looking downward.

"So you're hanging around with Professors now?" Ethan attacked, eyeing Emerald. "What's with the lab coat bro?"

The circle of first year Ethan fans laughed. _"Yeah, what's this guys deal?"_

"Heart, who is this adolescent? He and his group of aficionados radiate false hubris." Emerald attacked, hands in lab coat.

"That's Ethan. He's a second year student here at Smogon. He's top of the class." Heart introduced.

"Hey, labcoat! I don't know what you said, but I don't like it." Ethan warned, stepping closer.

"Second year, huh? No wonder he seems so inchoate." Emerald insulted.

"I haven't seen your ugly mug around here before, so you must be a first year student! Just where do you get off talking to a superior like that?" Ethan challenged, stepping forward with a clenched fist.

"Superior?" Emerald inquired, hands in his lab coat pockets. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Please confess that you are merely being facetious, Punk Hat. Continue to test me, and you will see that I am quite choleric." Emerald warned.

"Okay, I've had just about enough." Ethan warned, revealing a pokeball.

Emerald's eyebrow raised slightly, all of the first year Ethan fanboys and fangirls gasping.

"_Ethan's gonna totally battle this dork!"_

"_Ethan's so badass!"_

"_I LOVE YOU ETHAN!"_

"_GO ETHAN!"_

"Uh oh. I hate when people fight." Heart whined, her eyes somber.

Emerald stood there, staring at Ethan with his hands in his lab coat pockets, Ethan holding out a pokeball.

"What's the matter first year? Got cold feet?" Ethan challenged, clenching his teeth.

Emerald was silent for a second. He gave a calm evil laugh. Then, he faced skyward; "MUAH HA HA HA!"

"_The hell?"_

"_Who is this freak?"_

"What's your problem bro?" Ethan attacked.

"Punk hat!" Emerald barked, pointing at Ethan. "The sheer logorrhea emitting from your inchoate aficionados is proving to be onerous! I, the Mad Scientist Emerald, accept your challenge!"

Everyone watched in awe as Emerald revealed a pure red Pokeball with some black design.

"Don't fight him, Emerald. Please." Heart whined, hating to see a fight.

"Please excuse me for being histrionic, Punk hat. But you have picked a fight with the wrong mad scientist! Now watch as your top class reputation crumbles to dust in one fell swoop!" Emerald warned.

"Ahh, shut the hell up! Go! Croconaw!" Ethan ordered, tossing his pokeball.

The Ethan fanboys/fangirls cheered as Croconaw appeared from the Pokeball, standing on the sidewalk. "CROCONAW!"

"Be careful Emerald. Ethan is really tough." Heart warned.

Emerald gave a calm evil laugh, not yet throwing his pokeball. Then he faced skyward; "MUAH HA HA HA!"

"It would appear that not only is the trainer inchoate, but the Pokemon as well. Rather toothsome, wouldn't you say?" Emerald taunted.

"Just shut up and throw your Pokeball freak! I'm gonna clean the sidewalk with you!" Ethan attacked, a fist clenched.

"Very well. Blaziken! Do your worst." Emerald ordered, eyes closed with a single hand in his lab coat pocket, gently under handing the Pokeball before him.

Everyone, including Ethan, had expressions of shock and awe as they watched the powerful Blaziken appear from its Pokeball. The Pokemon stood in a fighting stance, one foot off of the ground. "Blaziken!"

"_Is that a Blaziken?"_

"_That guy has a Blaziken!"_

"Wow…" Heart awed, staring at the Blaziken from behind in wonder, the Pokemon bigger than her.

Ethan clenched his teeth, a slight sweat on his forehead.

"Pah. A fire pokemon? No problem. Croconaw, use water gun!" Ethan ordered, a fist clenched.

"Give it a Blaze Kick." Emerald calmly ordered, his eyes closed and hands in his lab coat pockets.

Croconaw fired a water gun at Blaziken, Blaziken dashing right through it like it was nothing, jumping at Croconaw with a fiery foot; "BLAZE!" Blaziken grunted, smashing Croconaw with a fiery foot.

Croconaw let out a cry as he went flying backward. He landed on the sidewalk with dizzy spirals for eyes, fainted and unable to battle. Ethan turned his head behind him and examined his downed Croconaw in shock.

"Finished already, are we?" Emerald calmly sniped, hands in his lab coat pockets.

"_Holy crap! That guy just took out Ethan's top Pokemon in one hit!"_

"Poor Croconaw…" Heart whined, examining the downed Pokemon.

"Remember this, Punk Hat. I am Emerald, the mad scientist who will one day rule this world. MUAH HA HA HA!" Emerald laughed, facing skyward with his hands in his lab coat pockets.

Ethan was facing downward with closed eyes and clenched teeth, the pain of utter defeat killing him. He roughly returned Croconaw to its Pokeball, then stormed off without a word. The fanboys and fangirls examined Emerald and Blaziken, then ran off as well.

"Not so tough, now is he? Of course he is facing me." Emerald thought aloud, returning Blaziken to its all red pokeball.

"Wow, you beat Ethan so quickly. I guess you're what they call badass." Heart praised, seeming somewhat impressed.

"Yes, well." Emerald inquired, hands in his lab coat pockets and eyes closed. "I am a mad scientist, after all."

"But why didn't you congratulate Blaziken?" Heart questioned.

Emerald opened his eyes with a weak grunt of surprise. He turned down to Heart, the short white hat girl looking up at him with somewhat somber eyes, hands behind her back.

"Well, I…" Emerald struggled, rubbing the back of his white spiky haired head.

"Pokemon need love too, you know. It's not nice to treat them like tools." Heart lectured.

"Blaziken became strong because of the way I raised him. That's all I have to say." Emerald countered, not looking into her eyes.

"Just… Promise me you'll treat your Pokemon with love and care... Sniffle… Okay?" Heart sobbed.

Emerald examined Heart with somewhat shocked eyes; _(What's her deal? Did something happen to her?)_

Heart's eyes were hidden under the beak of her cap, but she was crying softly as she was lost in her memories:

"_Purrloin!" Heart cried, the young girl running through the streets of a busy city. "Purrlion, come back!"_

_The purple cat was sitting on the road, the dark-type feline slowly turning her head to Heart. "PURRLION!"_

_Heart winced heavily as a loud bus drove past, blowing her brown hair about. She opened her eyes, and dropped to her knees in absolute horror; "PURRLION!"_

"I…" Heart choked, her voice a little shaky. "I hate how people hurt Pokemon. Pokemon are not meant for battle. They're our friends. Sniffle."

Emerald was examining the girl from above, her white hat concealing her face. Having a hard time finding words, he stuttered; "H-Heart, I…"

Heart looked up into Emerald's face, giving the mad scientist a cute closed eyed smile. "You're a nice guy, you know that?" Heart complimented.

Emerald looked into Hearts cute face for a moment. He then closed his eyes with a slight smirk.

"Hmph. Don't get cocky now, my dear. After all, I am a mad scientist." Emerald gently joked.

"I'm glad were friends, Emerald." Heart smiled, looking up into his eyes with a cute smile.

Emerald was once again surprised by the kindness of the first year student. He gave a soft smile back; "Yeah. Me too."

The back of a blue spiky haired head was watching Heart and Emerald walk on the sidewalk in front of the Arceus building. He had his hands behind his back, and a golden G on the front of his vest. He gave Emerald a thorough examination, then gave an evil grin.

_**Smogon University ~Pilot~**_

_**TheLostAtom**_

_**Please review and favorite! If you'd like to register for Smogon University, head to my profile page and read the guidelines for character creation. It essentially acts as your resume, so send me your resume via private message. Thanks fans!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Vera Valine**

Heart and Emerald were walking along campus on this sunny September afternoon; the autumn breeze crisp and ripe with opportunity and potential. Emerald stopped in his tracks with his hands in his lab coat pockets, gazing at the massive Smogon Library; the Bulbapedia. His mouth was hung open ever so slightly, the white haired mad scientist examining the library with calm eyes.

"So you're really not going to come to class?" Heart questioned, looking up at the six foot two Emerald, Heart a mere five foot one.

"Heart… First year classes would simply be a waste of time for someone of my genius; simply pondering the sheer redundancy of the act causes my feet to swell." Emerald declined, hands in his lab coat pockets.

"Oh, really?" Heart inquired, examining his black shoes with a finger on her chin.

"Instead, I shall devout my time tackling this intellectual stronghold." Emerald informed, pointing at the Bulbapedia.

"Oh, okay. Have fun! I'll text you later, K?" Heart smiled, leaving with a wave.

"Yes yes, farewell now." Emerald concluded, still examining the building with his hands in his lab coat pockets.

The Bulbapedia was an impressive structure. As soon as you entered, it wasn't quite a library yet, but instead a large square café; such establishments common in the Kalos region. Students typically came here to relax or study. Deeper in the café were large glass doors that led into the first floor of the Bulbapedia library, the entire library composed of 20 floors.

The mad scientist Emerald certainly stuck out as he casually walked through the Bulba café with his hands in his lab coat pockets. Most of the students were dressed in the latest style, drinking coffees on their fancy laptop computers. Emerald, however, looked very eccentric with his spiky white hair and lab coat. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted a vending machine beside the café counter.

"Hm hm hm… You offer me a beverage, universe?" Emerald calmly laughed, digging in his pockets with closed eyes, revealing some Pokedollars.

"Ha ha! My love for carbonation is frightening, even to me!" Emerald laughed, pressing the "sparkling lemonade" button with closed eyes. "But that's too be expected, I suppose. After all, I am a mad… Eh?"

Emerald's eyes widened as he examined the price of a lemonade; 350 Pokedollars.

"THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POKEDOLLARS? FOR A LEMONADE?" Emerald cried, everyone turning and giving him a dirty look.

Everyone examined the spiky white haired freak in a lab coat as he stood there in an epic pose of fear, gawking at the vending machine as if it were pointing a gun at him. Then, he regained his posture. Hands in his pockets, he gave a calm and collected evil laugh. He revealed his phone, and brought it up to his ear;

"It's me. It would appear that Smogon has sabotaged the lemonade supply. After demoting me to the lowly grunt class of a first year student, already have they discovered and begun to exploit my undying love for carbonation! Yes… Those Smogon scum certainly are expeditious, I'll give them that… But this mad scientist has another trick up his sleeve! SWISS BANK ACCOUNT! ACTIVATE!" Emerald ordered, pointing skyward in an epic fashion.

Everyone continued to stare, absolutely dumbstruck. There was a short silence. A sweat was present on the back of his white spiky haired head, the mad scientist whispering roughly into his phone in anger;

"_What do you mean I've been cancelled? Do you know who I am?"_

Emerald gasped as he saw everyone was looking at him, absolutely dumbfounded; _"Who is this freak?" "What's this guy's deal?"_

"Blast! I've been spotted!" Emerald gasped, hiding behind his lab coat sleeve. "I must retreat!"

Everyone watched in confusion as the spiky white haired mad scientist dashed into the library doors. Shortly after, people went back to their business. Emerald was hiding just around the corner, hands against the wall and breathing heavy, as if he just lost a swarm of angry zombies.

Emerald was standing in between bookshelves, skimming the multiple texts along the shelves rather quickly with one hand, the other hand in his lab coat pocket.

"I suppose if I'm not going to go to classes I should at least take a second or two to learn everything there is about fairy types…" Emerald confessed, skimming the texts, eventually revealing a large pink text book. "Ahh, here we go."

Emerald opened the large pink text, flipping through the pages quickly; "The most formidable foe is one who knows thy enemy! Skip to the key concepts… Aha!"

"Okay. Fairy is super effective against dragon, dark, and fighting, and only inflicts half damage to fire, poison, and steel. Umm… Okay?" Emerald acknowledged, not really understanding why.

"Additionally, Poison and Steel are super effective against Fairy. Bug, Dark, and Fighting only inflict half damage to Fairy, and Dragon type inflicts no damage on Fairy." Emerald summarized.

"Okay, done. I know everything." Emerald calmly thought aloud, closing the texts with closed eyes.

After a second, it hit him. Emerald opened his eyes wide in absolute shock; "WAIT, WHAT?"

The spiky white haired mad scientist quickly returned to the page he was on, pointing at the text with a finger; "FAIRY IS SUPER EFFECTIVE AGAINST DRAGON? DRAGON DOES NO DAMAGE TO FAIRY?"

A few people within the surrounding vicinity started to look towards the general direction of the yelling, seeming rather angry.

"No! My beloved Dragons! Why must this happen?" Emerald whined, dropping to his knees. "Dragon types are nonpareil! They are supposed to be the unstoppable force that will assist me in my goals of ruling this planet with an iron fist!"

A tall girl, about six foot two, stepped into the aisle containing Emerald. Her hair reached her butt and was a sapphire color, her bangs bordering her face. She wore a black leather jacket as well as a blue belly top. She also featured jeans and brown boots that went halfway to her knees. She folded her arms at the sight of some guy dressed in a lab coat, curled up on the floor and sucking his thumb with comedic tears sliding down his face; "My unstoppable dragon force… Spanked by girly little fairies… Pink cotton candy and sugar plums… Irrefragable."

"Umm, pardon me." The sapphire haired girl intruded.

"Mm?" Emerald whined, looking up at the girl with comedic tears sliding down his face, sucking his thumb.

"Would you mind shutting the hell up? This is a library." The sapphire haired girl sniped.

Emerald was sitting criss cross style on the floor, looking like he was never crying at all. He had a hand on his chin in interest, looking up at the girl from below.

"Say, you look like you're about the same height as I." Emerald inquired, examining the student. "Rather tall for a woman, I'd say."

The sapphire haired girl tried to say something but found she couldn't, a blush forming on her cheeks. She growled with anger.

"OWW!" Emerald cried, as the sapphire haired girl stomped his face. "Jerk!"

The blue haired girl was storming off in anger, fists by her sides; "Damn first years. So cocky and immature."

Emerald was lying on the floor of the library, dizzy spirals for eyes, red boot print on his face; "Y-Yup. Hypothesis confirmed. Amazonian."

The room grew dim with light, Emerald lying passed out on the library floor for quite some time now. His phone beeped as he received a text message, the white haired mad scientist groaning a little with closed eyes as he retrieved his phone. His tired eyes widened immediately at his text; _"Okay, now I'm starting to worry."_

"SEVENTEEN HUNDRED HOURS?" Emerald cried, hopping to his feet immediately. "Blast that woman! Did she truly render me unconscious for so long with one little stomp? Bah!"

Emerald started to leave the Bulbapedia library, hands in his lab coat pockets as he did so; "Yes, well. When I rule this world, I shall see that Miss Amazonian is exiled from her tribe! MUAH HA HA HA HA!"

The campus streets were littered with school spirit, a burning sunset creating a beautiful atmosphere for frosh week. Cheerleaders were dressed in school colors; red, white, and black, cheering on as hundreds of trainers participated in a variety of activities with each other and their Pokemon; races, battles, eating competitions, the scene was best described as organized chaos.

The young Heart smiled as the familiar mad scientist approached, the white hat girl standing beside a spiky black haired boy about five foot four. Emerald was gazing around the streets, examining all the events taking place. The three of them were gathered on a campus sidewalk in the midst of the celebration.

"Hey, Emerald! There you are!" Heart greeted, hands behind her back with a smile. "Fall asleep or something?"

"Heart, what is all of this? Some sort of gravity distortion?" Emerald questioned, examining the celebration.

"No silly, it's frosh week! School has just begun and everyone is celebrating!" Heart clarified.

"-And they're about to announce Smogon's 104th Poke Scholar." The spiky black haired boy added.

"I'm sorry, who is…" Emerald asked, facing Heart, unsure of who this was.

"Oops! I was so caught up in all of the excitement that I forgot to introduce you two. Emerald, this here is my friend Midnight Quicksilver. But I just call him Silver." Heart introduced, with a hand.

Silver featured spiky black hair and midnight blue eyes, about five foot four with pale skin. He wore mostly blue; gloves, trousers, and a blue t-shirt. His most notable feature however, was his unzipped hoodie with a lightning bolt insignia on the back.

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to be the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world." Silver greeted, thumbing to himself with a grin.

"Quite the ambitious one… YOU THERE!" Emerald attacked, pointing at Silver in an epic fashion. "Daybreak slowsteel, you said your name was?"

"No, it's-

"Remember this; I, the mad scientist Emerald, will one day rule this world!" Emerald introduced, still pointing at Silver.

"Rule this world?" Silver scoffed, stepping forward with a clenched fist. "Not on my watch!"

"Hey you guys, look!" Heart interrupting, pointing at the nearby Smogon center field. "They're about to announce Smogons 104th Poke Scholar! And it looks like Professor Sycamore is giving the award."

Silver and Emerald gave their attention to center field, which featured a stage covered in a curtain, the curtain featuring a pokeball insignia with surrounding stars on the front. Emerald appeared to be lost in thought; _"104__th, __huh? I guess it was three years ago when I received my certification."_

_**Eight years ago…**_

"H-Help! S-Someone! Please, help me!"

The young Emile was running through the town of Littleroot, his hair white and spiky. He ran into the forest of Littleroot with much haste, his eyes widening at the sight he saw.

"Professor Birch!" Emile cried.

The renowned professor of the Hoenn region, Birch, was backed up against a tree, a Poochyena barking and growling at him furiously.

"E-Emile! Oh thank goodness! Over there! My bag!" Professor Birch directed, nodding to his bag over there. "There are three pokeballs inside!"

Emile grunted weakly with a clenched fist, spotting the bag. He proceeded to dash over to it without wasting anytime.

"Just grab a pokemon and help me! This beast is hostile!" Birch cried, backing even more into the tree as the Poochyena barked.

Emile didn't waste any time at all. He stuffed his hand in the bag and as soon as he felt something round he grabbed it and chucked it blindly. Time seemed to be in slow motion as an all red pokeball with black designs twirled through the air, eventually landing and revealing a Torchic.

"Attack!" Emile ordered, stepping forward with a clenched fist.

The orange chick Pokemon dashed towards the Poochyena with a cry, jumping and scratching it. The Poochyena went flying a small distance. It then whimpered and whined, fleeing into the brush with its tail between its legs. Emile returned Torchic to the all red pokeball, seeming completely stunned and out of it.

"Phew… Ahh… Wow…" Birch panted, climbing to his feet, approaching Emile, then placing his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Emile. I owe you big time."

There was a silence. Emile was staring at the all red pokeball in his hand, still looking totally shocked. Birch raised an eyebrow with a weak grunt.

"That…" Emile eventually stuttered, still looking at his pokeball. "That was the best thing I've ever experienced."

Professor Birch examined Emile for another second. Then he gave a smile. He started to leave; "Come, Emile."

"Huh?" Emile barked, turning behind him with the pokeball in his hand, watching as Birch claimed his bag.

"Come back to the lab with me. I'll show you the big boy books." Birch offered.

Emile smiled from ear to ear in awe, passion and dreams coming to life in his eyes.

_**Eight Years Later…**_

"Emerald… Emerald…" Heart sang, waving a hand in front of his face. "Snap out of it Emerald!"

"Huh?" Emerald barked, reawakening. "Bah, what is it woman? Never snap a genius out of a daydream!"

"Aww, I'm sorry." Heart whined, facing downward with somber eyes. "I just didn't want you to miss Vera Valine become a Poke Scholar."

"Vera Valine?" Emerald inquired, facing the stage.

Standing on the stage was the girl from the library; waving to the audience at a whopping six foot two. She was still wearing her leather jacket and blue belly top, jeans and brown boots. Her most notable feature was her long sapphire hair that bordered her face and reached her butt, as well as her bright blue eyes.

"Gah! It's the Amazonian!" Emerald cried, taking a step back, hiding behind a lab coat sleeve.

"The ama-what-now?" Heart inquired, finger on her chin in thought.

Heart tilted her head in confusion as Emerald revealed his cell-phone, holding closely to his face with a hand;

"_It's me. It would appear that Smogon recruits giants for their Poke Scholars. As if they quite literally wish to "stomp out the competition". Never fear, Mad Scientist Emerald shall prove that the bigger they are, the harder they-_

"Hey… Where did Silver go?" Heart interrupted, examining the area a little nervously.

Silver was roughly making his way through the crowds, teeth clenched and expression determined; _"I'm gonna be the worlds strongest Pokemon Trainer. I'm gonna be the worlds strongest Pokemon Trainer."_

"**Thank you everyone."** Vera started, causing the cheering to die down. **"I am honored to accept the title of Smogons 104****th**** Poke Scholar. I truly am blessed."**

"HEY! BLUE HAIRED LADY!" A voice screamed from the front of the crowd, causing everyone to fall silent.

"**What the…" **Vera sang, her expression unimpressed as she saw a short spiky black haired first year student approaching the stage with clenched fists.

"GET DOWN HERE AND BATTLE ME RIGHT NOW!" Silver ordered, stomping closer.

The crowd proceeded to speak at will; _"What's this guys deal?" "Who is this idiot?"_

"Oh no, what is Silver doing?" Heart whined, a fist clenched under her chin, somber.

"Eh?" Emerald barked, lowering his cell phone and turning towards the commotion.

Professor Sycamore stepped forward, Vera moving aside so the esteemed professor could speak into the microphone.

"**Excuse me, but this is a ceremony. Would you mind-**

"VERA! STOP HIDING BEHIND THE PROFESSOR AND GET DOWN HERE AND BATTLE ME YOU GIANT CHICKEN!" Silver screamed, fists clenched by his sides.

The whole crowd was silent, forming a circle around the field and stage. Emerald was standing behind Heart with his arms folded, a slight smirk on his face; "As dauntless and valiant as a bull, that one. But a fool."

"Silvers a pretty good trainer, but… I don't know about this." Heart whined, seeming nervous.

"G… Giant?" Vera trembled, arms folded with closed eyes, her head throbbing in anger.

"**Don't be ridiculous. This is a ceremony, Vera will not-**

Professor Sycamore went flying off the stage in a comedic fashion as Vera pushed his side with one hand, roughly reclaiming the microphone; **"YOU'RE ON YOU LITTLE PUNK!"**

A harsh guitar note rang as Silver stood in the south end Smogon center field, Smogon's 104th annual Poke Scholar Vera Valine standing at the north end of the field, the stage behind her. She looked calm and serious, her blue eyes radiant. Silver was bent a little bit, cracking his fingers with a big grin on his face; _"I'm going to be the worlds strongest Pokemon Trainer. Just you wait."_

**Smogon University ~Chapter 1~**

_**The Lost Atom**_

**Please review and favorite! If you'd like to register for Smogon University, head to my profile page and read the guidelines for character creation. It essentially acts as your resume, so send me your resume via private message. Thanks fans!**


	3. Chapter 2

"VERA! STOP HIDING BEHIND THE PROFESSOR AND GET DOWN HERE AND BATTLE ME YOU GIANT CHICKEN!" Silver screamed, fists clenched by his sides.

The whole crowd was silent, forming a circle around the field and stage.

"G… Giant?" Vera trembled, arms folded with closed eyes, her head throbbing in anger. **"YOU'RE ON YOU LITTLE PUNK!"**

A harsh guitar note rang as Silver stood in the south end Smogon center field, Smogon's 104th annual Poke Scholar Vera Valine standing at the north end of the field, the stage behind her. She looked calm and serious, her blue eyes radiant. Silver was bent a little bit, cracking his fingers with a big grin on his face; _"I'm going to be the worlds strongest Pokemon Trainer. Just you wait."_

**Pokemon Battle: Silver vs. Vera Valine**

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid." Vera challenged, the newly awarded Poke Scholar standing there at an impressive six foot two, arms folded with her leather jacket donned.

Silver said nothing back at first, looking at the pokeball in his hand.

"The only reason I came here to Smogon was to battle and become strong. The only way I can become strong is to battle opponents like you." Silver explained, still looking at his pokeball, the crowd listening.

"And if I lose…" Silver continued, a blank smile on his face as he stared at his pokeball. "I lose."

Vera watched with radiant blue eyes as Silver looked into her eyes with his midnight blue eyes from across the field.

"I'm never going to give up on my dreams. I WILL BECOME THE WORLDS STRONGEST POKEMON TRAINER!" Silver cried, holding his Pokeball in front of him in an epic pose, the harsh sunset causing the pokeball to gleam.

The crowd was silent, anxiously awaiting the battle between Silver and Vera on Smogon field to start. Heart was watching with her hands behind her back, Emerald beside her with his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"He certainly is passionate about his dream." Emerald noted.

"Mhm. Becoming the strongest Pokemon trainer is what Silver lives for." Heart replied, her hands behind her back. "All his life people always beat him up."

Emerald gasped mildly, shifting his attention from Heart to Silver, who was standing on the field looking at his Pokeball.

"His mother died at an early age. His father was furious that he was stuck raising him alone. He lashed out his anger on Silver by hitting him. If Silver tried to run away from home, the village kids would beat him up. All because he was younger and had no Pokemon." Heart explained.

Emerald said nothing, still examining the short five foot four Silver as he stared at his Pokeball.

"Just give up, they told him." Heart continued, her expression somber.

"_Just give up, you bastard. No one here wants you. Not even your own father!" _The village boys teased, laughing in his beaten up face.

"His mother was the only person who was ever kind to him. He thought that if he jumped off of a cliff, that maybe he would get to see her again." Heart explained, her expression very somber.

Emerald still said nothing, looking downward with a somber expression as well.

"And when he tried…" Heart continued, looking up at the sky with a smile. "A bird pokemon swooped from the skies, and caught him! They became best friends, after that."

Emerald looked at Heart, who was looking up at him with a closed eyed toothless smile.

"Besides his Pokemon, I'm really the only friend Silver has." Heart informed, looking at Silver on the field. "I know he must feel really sad inside, so that's why I'm super nice to him all of the time!"

Emerald was examining Silver once again, who was still staring at his Pokeball with a blank smile. _"After being pushed around all of his life… No wonder he wants to become strong."_

"Heart." Emerald summoned, not facing her with his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"Oh?" Heart acknowledged, leaning forward a bit with her hands behind her back, trying to look into his eyes.

"You're a good person." Emerald complimented, not looking at her.

Heart examined Emerald in calm wonder for a short period, then gave a closed eyed toothless smile.

"Well, you've got a good attitude, I'll give you that." Vera admitted, arms folded. "Here are the rules. Two Pokemon, single battle. If you run out of usable pokemon, you lose. Understand?"

"Heh heh!" Silver laughed, with a big grin. "Works for me!"

"**Alright! In the south field, we have Midnight Quicksilver! A first year student from Kiloude City!" **Professor Sycamore started, waving down to Silver.

"Woo hoo! Go Silver you can do it!" Heart cheered, giggling innocently.

"**And in the north end of the field, we have Vera Valine, Smogon's 104****th**** Poke Scholar!" **Professor Sycamore introduced, waving down to Vera.

The crowd was cheering loudly for the newly awarded Poke Scholar. Being a Poke Scholar was no easy feat; one needed exceptional talent in all fields of Pokemon study, as well as recommendations from esteemed professors. Even personality and dreams play a huge role. In short, the bold Silver was up against the toughest student in Smogon.

"**Alright! Let the battle… BEGIN!" **Professor Sycamore concluded, in an epic pose.

_**~Midnight Quicksilver VS. Vera Valine!~**_

"Go! Riolu!" Silver barked, tossing his Pokeball.

The fighting Pokemon appeared on the field, hopping back and forth between feet, clearly healthy and ready for battle.

"A Riolu, huh?" Emerald acknowledged, hands in lab coat pockets.

"Yup. He and Riolu spar all the time together. They've got a great bond." Heart clarified.

"Alright! I choose you! Machamp!" Vera barked, tossing a pure black pokeball with silver insignia's all over it.

The massive muscular four armed brute of a Pokemon appeared on the field, looking down at the Riolu with that expression Machamp has.

"Oh boy. I can see where this is going." Emerald sighed, finger on his forehead and comedic sweat drop present.

"Have a little faith Emerald." Heart giggled. "Silver is super tough!"

"Machamp! Use Focus Punch!" Vera ordered.

Machamp proceeded to focus, concentrating hard on its target.

Neither Silver nor Riolu looked the least bit intimidated. Silver stepped forward and swiped an arm.

"Riolu! Give it an aura sphere!" Silver ordered.

The audience seemed surprised by the command, even the eyes of Vera widening slightly.

"In what universe does a Riolu know Aura Sphere?" Emerald gawked, rather impressed.

"I told you Silver was tough." Heart teased, a closed eyed toothless smile on her face.

Riolu jumped up in the air, charging a powerful aura sphere at its side. Riolu released the attack, harsh gale accompanying the epic maneuver as it ripped through the field… And totally missed.

Everyone, including Vera, featured totally dumbfounded expressions, not impressed at all.

"Heh heh, oops…" Silver chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess my aim was a little off."

"Machamp! Finish it with Focus Punch!" Vera ordered, pointing in an epic fashion.

"MA-CHAMP!" Machamp cried, stomping through the fields with red eyes.

"By god! The muscular behemoth is going to strike his Pokemon with enough force to combust his Pokemon like nine million moles of hydrogen exposed to excess oxygen in a high energy reaction!" Emerald cried, hiding behind a lab coat sleeve.

Machamp used all four fists to attack the small Riolu, a huge cloud of smoke created from the immense force that was generated from the focus punch. Some people gasped in horror, everyone incredibly shocked and waiting for the smoke to die down to see exactly what state Riolu was in. Much to everyone's surprise, especially to Vera, Riolu was in perfect condition.

There Machamp was, all four of his fists striking a holographic blue shield in which Riolu stood behind. It would appear that Riolu had used protect, the audience stunned.

"Heh heh." Silver laughed, his black hair spiky and grin rather toothy. "That was a close one."

"It makes no difference." Vera scoffed, not overly bothered. "Protect fails in succession, so you're done this time! Machamp! Give him a Karate Chop!"

"MACHAMP!" Machamp cried, charging Riolu.

"Riolu! Take the hit!" Silver ordered.

"Take the hit? Clearly your friend has suffered extensive damage to his amygdala." Emerald barked.

"Silver just kind of does his thing, you know?" Heart smiled.

Machamp struck Riolu with a powerful karate chop, which did a ton of damage. The blue fighting pokemon slid back across the field, scratched up with closed eyes.

"Now Riolu! Reversal!" Silver ordered, pointing at Machamp.

The weakened Riolu hopped through the air, grabbing Machamp by one of his hands, twirling him around once, and slamming him into the ground. Twice the amount of damage that Riolu had received was just done to Machamp.

"Heh heh. How'd that feel?" Silver grinned, cracking his fingers.

"Not bad, but not the brightest move." Vera lectured, her arms folded. "By taking the Karate Chop you were able to use reversal, yes. But my Machamp has enough HP to take the reversal and still be fine. Your Riolu is practically finished."

"She's right. Machamp is simply too bulky. Riolu doesn't stand a chance." Emerald stated, hands in his lab coat pockets.

"Aww, don't say that. Be optimistic!" Heart whined, leaning forward to look up into Emerald's closed eyes from his side.

"I'm a scientist, Heart. As cold as it may be, I state the truth." Emerald informed.

"Riolu! Give it an aura sphere!" Silver ordered.

Riolu jumped in the air once again, charging an aura sphere at its side. Once ready, the blue fighting pokemon released the ball of energy, which ripped through the field with incredible power… And totally missed.

"Dammit. I really need to learn how to get that too hit." Silver complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Machamp! Finish it with a Karate Chop!" Vera ordered.

"MACHAMP!" Machamp cried, striking Riolu with a karate chomp.

Riolu was calm as he flew through the air, crashing and sliding to the feet of Silver, fainted and unable to battle.

"**Riolu is no longer able to battle! The winner is Machamp!" **Professor Sycamore informed, raising a hand to Vera's side.

The audience was cheering loudly, happy to see Vera win. Silver had a big toothy grin, chuckling as he retrieved his fainted Riolu; "You did good Riolu. You got your ass kicked, but hey. You'll get em' next time."

"**Midnight Quicksilver has only one pokemon left! Who will he send out?" **Professor Sycamore questioned, the audience waiting in suspense.

"It's all you, buddy. Braviary! Let's do this!" Silver cried, tossing the pokeball onto the field.

The flying bird pokemon let out a healthy cry as it spawned on the battlefield, flying in place.

"LISTEN HERE, BLUE HAIRED GIRL!" Silver cried. "THIS POKEMON SAVED MY LIFE! THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GONNA LOSE TOO YOU!"

Vera stood there on the other end of the field with her arms folded, her expression both somber and serious.

"Braviary! Riolu did most of the work! Just finish him with a drill peck!" Silver ordered, pointing at Machamp.

Braviary cawed in approval, swooping down and flying rapidly towards the four armed muscle mass of a pokemon. Vera seemed somber, her blue eyes calm.

"Machamp. Finish it with rock slide." Vera calmly ordered.

"MACHAMP!" Machamp laughed, using rock slide.

The audience gasped as Braviary was struck with the rock slide attack, knocked out and unable to battle from the super effective attack.

"BRAVIARY!" Silver cried, his fists clenched in anger.

"Listen to me Silver." Vera started, seeming a little upset. "You can't just run up to anyone you want and dive headfirst into battle, and make your pokemon dive headfirst into other pokemon."

Silver didn't seem to be listening to Vera, but instead was more focused on his downed pokemon, which he now was attending too, the crowd dead silent.

"You need to consider your chances. You need to consider the strength of your opponent, and what they are thinking." Vera continued, still seeming cold and upset. "What you did here was just reckless."

Silvers eyes were hidden in shadow. The crowd was dead silent. Eventually, Silver returned Braviary to his pokeball. Vera's eyes didn't widen at all as Silver roughly ran away, running onto the stage and claiming the microphone, surprising Professor Sycamore; "Hey, what are you—

"**HEY EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME!" **Silver barked, screaming into the microphone and causing it to do that annoying rebound sound, which caused everyone to cover their ears in annoyance. **"MY NAME IS MIDNIGHT QUICKSILVER! I AM GOING TO BE THE STRONGEST POKEMON TRAINER IN THE WORLD!"**

Silver roughly fled the scene afterwards. Vera watched with somber eyes, the dark night time wind blowing her sapphire hair gently.

Silver was standing around the corner of the Bulbapedia, looking at a pokeball in his hand in the night.

"You fought nobly good sir. Give yourself some credit." A familiar voice comforted.

"Huh?" Silver barked, turning around.

Emerald was standing there with his hands in his lab coat pockets, Heart standing beside him with her hands behind her back. Silver smiled a big toothy grin.

"Heh heh! Hey guys!" Silver greeted.

"Despite being flattened by the Amazonian your presence radiates optimism. Intriguing." Emerald thought aloud.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Emerald. I think you did great Silver." Heart smiled.

"Yup! That battle brings me one step closer to becoming the world's strongest pokemon trainer!" Silver grinned, holding the pokeball in front of him.

"Yay, you can do it! I believe in you!" Heart cheered, with a giggle.

"It's getting rather late, wouldn't you agree? I propose we return to the dormitories, posthaste." Emerald suggested, looking up at the starry night sky.

"Yeah, you don't want to be near the Bulbapedia at night. It's haunted." Heart warned, but in a cute manner.

"Haunted? Balderdash." Emerald declined, walking away with Silver.

"But it's true!" Heart insisted, running and catching up. "Hey, can I see your dorm room?"

From the roof of a nearby building a silhouette of someone with spiky hair was watching as Silver, Emerald, and Heart walk through Smogon campus towards their dorms.

"Absolutely not, that's my top secret laboratory." Emerald declined.

"Aww, please!" Heart whined.

"Absolutely not!" Emerald declined.

"Pleeeeease?" Heart whined.

"Desist woman!" Emerald warned.

"Pleeeeeease?" Heart whined.

"She's not going to stop until you let her." Silver warned.

"I'm well aware of the irrefragable persistence of the XX chromosome, slowsteel!" Emerald gawked.

"It's Quicksilver!" Silver countered.

The newly awarded 104th Poke Scholar of Smogon was lying in her bed, the only light in the room being provided from the peeking moonlight through her bedside window. There she lie on her bed, facing the ceiling with a somber expression, her endless sapphire hair sprawled out beneath her.

"_I've made it. Through years of training, at the age of eighteen I have achieved the greatest honor of a trainer; the Poke Scholar. I've learned so much, and my skills are matched by very few."_

Vera's pure blue eyes seemed somber; _"Yet…"_

"_LISTEN HERE BLUE HAIRED GIRL! THIS POKEMON SAVED MY LIFE! THERE'S NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!"_

"_That boy… Although an inferior trainer, the bond he shares with his Pokemon…"_

Vera turned her head and looked at the pale moon shining above.

"_The bond he shares with his Pokemon far exceeds any bond that I've ever had… With anything."_

Vera continued to look at the moon with her pure blue eyes her expression rather somber; _"Is that… what makes people happy?"_

**Smogon University ~Chapter 2~**

**The Lost Atom**

**Please review and favorite! If you would like to become a student, please head to my profile page and look at the guidelines for character creation. This essentially acts as your resume, that resume submitted to me via private message. Thanks fans!**


End file.
